This invention relates to buckles; and more particularly to multi-part buckles for belts and the like.
Buckles are mainly used as the device or mechanism that secures two ends of a belt or strap together, generally in a relatively variable way, so as to encircle a person's waist and accommodate the girth of that waist which may vary somewhat on a particular day and from day to day. If a particular person's waist increases or decreases over time by more than a particular amount then a new belt or strap with a new buckle or which can accommodate the same buckle may be required.
Buckles, while widely used for belts, straps and the like, are also used as decorative ornaments for shoes and on fabric hangings, as adjustments devices for carrying straps and for many other purposes.
The general construction of a buckle usually requires some form of mechanism, clasp or device for attaching the buckle to its belt, strap, hanging, etc., and, if needed, to receive and permit variable adjustments of the belt, strap or the like; as well as an observable portion presented to the viewer. If the buckle is to be worn on garments as part of a belt or on articles of clothing such as shoes, the functional part of the buckle, i.e. the attaching and adjustment mechanism is disposed towards and against the wearer while the observable portion is disposed on the opposite side of the buckle and faces away from the wearer. Similar positioning of the buckle parts would be usual for other buckle uses.
Many buckles are merely functional with not much of and attempt made to provide a decorative observable face, such as the clasp shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,698,530. Other buckles seek to present a pleasing and aesthetically ornamented or decorated face such as that shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,125,023, but the letter ornamentation is secured in place.
In many instances the functional parts of buckles, i.e. the part for attaching the buckle to its belt, strap, sash, hanging, etc., are alike and somewhat universal; whether the buckle is to be permanently affixed to its belt, strap, etc., or whether it is to be mounted to the buckle for ready removal therefrom for attachment to another buckle. It is the face construction of the buckle that changes, especially when ornamented and decorated buckles are desired. However, for most buckles, the functional back side and aesthetic front or face are integrally formed in a unitary manner requiring the buckle manufacturer to fabricate and store many fully fabricated buckles.
Some available buckles, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,995,713 and 3,091,141 are merely cloth covered and force or press fit together. The variation in the observable or face portion of this type of buckle resides only in the different types of fabric covering. The assembly of the buckle parts is only a press or force fit one which may pop apart because there is no positive structure holding the buckle parts together. Other buckles merely display a sheet card or picture such as shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,784,794 and 4,170,808. But these buckles merely provide a shallow face area on the buckle within which a relatively thin and flat sheet, card or photo may be displayed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,791 also merely provides a window like belt buckle face but one within which a different but still relatively flat and thin decoration, such as a piece of fabric, may be displayed. U.S. Pat. No. 744,995 shows a different kind of buckle, i.e. one for use with suspenders or braces, but which includes a hinged and snap fastened hidden compartment that also is sized and configured for relatively thin and flat objects like pictures or money. Such objects do not contribute to the aesthetics of the buckle since they are in a hidden compartment which is not otherwise ornamented or decorated.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,052,773 and 4,972,557 on the other hand, provide buckles which display ornamentations, i.e. an initialed plate for a buckle. Such buckle structures retain the decorative item in place by springy elements to permit ready changeability by the user. Loss of the springy retaining part will prevent further use of the buckle. Structure such as these which are relatively easy to assemble and disassemble may also be undesirable because the integrity of the securing structure may wear and fail rendering the buckle no longer usable.